Henry Best
is one of the main characters of Cucumber, and Banana. Official Description "If something can go wrong, Henry will make sure that it does. He should be happy and settled, but he can't stop pushing and needling and testing the world. And as his secrets emerge, he's in danger of destroying everything he loves." Personality Henry is cynical, ready with a joke and always looking for a sexual double meaning. Unable to have sexual intercourse, is always looking for the next guy or man of whom infatuated then return as always at home with Lance. Physical Appearance Henry is a man in his forties, balding and thinning white hair and a beard salt and pepper. The physicist is quite flaccid. To work always dresses in suits while in free time and when it goes to local leaders generally prefer more casual, like floral shirts and blue jeans. In Cucumber In [[Episode One|''Episode One]],'' after a reunion with old friends, is forced to face the pair's problems with Lance. The two in fact, although they are engaged for nine years, have never had anal sex. Only mutual masturbation. The next morning a neighbor communicates to a Henry about to go to work that when he masturbates they can see his silhouette through the curtains. Henry is shocked while Lance chuckles. While the two go to work Henry accepts dinner out, to the surprise of Lance. Sunil Marchandani, a work colleague of Henry press him to borrow an essay, but after doing so Henry regrets it and denounces him for plagiarism. Later, while getting ready to go to the restaurant, Henry receives a flurry of phone calls and emails from Sunil Marchandani, his secretary, and the responsible university that Sunil has sent the essay "copied". The dinner does not go as hoped. When Lance proposes to marry, Henry refuses. The two then go in a Canal Street's club and towing a guy for a threesome. Once home, however, Henry pulls back and hopefully Lance to do the same; however, the man begins to have sex with the stranger and Henry to pique calls the police and sent them to stop, then goes from Dean to ask for hospitality. In Episode Two, TBA In Episode Three, TBA In Episode Four, TBA In Episode Five, TBA In Episode Six, TBA In Episode Seven, TBA In Episode Eight, TBA In Banana In Episode 1, ''Henry has a brief chat with Dean about the chastity belt that the boy put his penis. Following Henry comes at the home that Dean shares with Freddie to help him solve the strange situation of the lease. The same night Henry looks at Dean's flat proposing to pay his share of rent if Dean and Freddie allow him to live with them. In ''Episode 2, TBA In Episode 3, TBA In Episode 4, TBA In Episode 5, TBA In Episode 6, TBA In Episode 7, TBA In Episode 8, TBA Gallery 1henry n.jpg 1211436 cucumber.jpg Cucumber 3189653b.jpg 16744850.jpg Uktv-cucumber-episode-5.jpg JS39066576.jpg JS38999186.jpg JS38999095.jpg JS54690187.jpg JS54690160.jpg JS54690155.jpg JS54690147.jpg JS54065044.jpg JS53946106.jpg Uktv-cucumber-episode-4-01.jpg Relationships * Henry and Lance * Henry and Freddie * Henry and Cleo * Henry and Dean * Henry and Leigh * Henry and Adam ' Quotes :'Henry(to Lance): I hate gay men. Is always "Oh, hi!" "Woah, look at you!" Well, don't. Do me a favor, do not look at me! :--in Episode One ---- :Henry (to Leigh): I saw these boys today — they were so fearless. I was scared when I was a kid. If a man appeared on the TV, I was so scared of anyone knowing. But the result of that was I was scared of the man. All my life I’ve been scared of the man. :--in Episode Four ---- :Henry: First we had nothing. Then we made a path. Then we made the path bigger. Then we made roads. Then we made the roads enormous. Then we made more. Then we kept making more. We put lines across the world and we lived along the lines. We made grids, we made mazes, we made circuits, we made traps; that’s where we live - contained inside the lines. Men did this. We built cages to keep ourselves civilized. But sometimes we take a wrong turn. Sometimes we get lost. :--in Episode Five ---- Category:Cucumber Character Category:Banana Character Category:Characters Category:Cucumber Category:Banana